deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mayumi
Mayumi is the eponymous protagonist of the 2014 movie, Gun Woman. She is a freelance assassin, she is presently trying to track down and kill all those who have wronged her. Mayumi was portrayed by the Japanese action movie star, Asami Sugiura. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *'Alex DeLarge vs. Mayumi' (Complete) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Dagger (Kuroshitsuji) *Hit-Girl (Kick-Ass) *Mitsuko Souma (Battle Royale) *Revy (Black Lagoon) *Saya (Blood) History Mayumi was born in Japan and had a typical early life. When she got older she fell in love with a “bad boy,” who introduced her to drinking alcohol when she was 17. She began using alkyl nitrites and marijuana, and as she moved on to harder men, she moved on to harder drugs. A later man got her hooked on methamphetamines, and to raise money to support her habit she began to prostitute herself. When she could not raise enough money on her own, she became the “property” of a pimp. Later, she was sold overseas into the United States. Her exotic looks were prized by her new owner, but her meth habit greatly reduced her usefulness as a prostitute. Eventually, she was purchased by a doctor, who proceeded to break her habit and clean her up. The doctor, though, had a reason for buying Mayumi. A psychopathic man had crippled the doctor, and raped and murdered his wife. And so, the doctor planned to train Mayumi to be the instrument of his revenge. He trained her in the martial arts, and in the use of firearms; in how to kill and how to withstand pain. Eventually, he gave Mayumi a drug that would make her appear dead, surgically inserted a broken down handgun into her body, and smuggled her into a compound where she could find her target. After awakening, she dispatched a guard, broke open the sutures, reassembled the gun, and killed everyone in the compound, including her intended target. Now that she has completed her set task, she has determined to track down everyone who did wrong to her in the past...and kill them. Death Battle Info Appearance Mayumi is an attractive-looking Japanese woman of about 29 years of age, but not unusually so. Her appearance will not draw attention to her. Even her name is a common name for females in Japan, perhaps equivalent to Jane in the United States. Abilities This young woman is heavily trained in the martial arts and in the use of firearms. She was also taught to not be afraid of having bullets fired at her, to resist pain and to carry on in spite of blood loss. Weaponry * Glock 17 – Mayumi was last seen using this weapon. It is a semi-automatic pistol that fires 9mm Luger ammunition, and has an 18-round magazine. * Heckler & Koch USP Compact – This was the disassembled firearm that was inserted into Mayumi’s torso. It is a semi-automatic pistol that fires 9mm Luger ammunition, and has a 13-round magazine. Trivia While finishing her hunting and killing of Hamazaki's son, Mayumi suffered the equivalent of at least a class III hemorrhage, yet kept her consciousness and focus, and got herself to her extraction point, where a transfusion was given to her. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Asian Combatants Category:Assassin Category:Combatants without Super abilities Category:Completed Profile Category:Female Category:Gun Wielders Category:Japan Combatants Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Martial Artist Category:Modern Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist